Perfect Weather For Two's Company
by EquinoxKnight01
Summary: CH1: After having a chill day of fun, Hiccup and Astrid pause to just stare at each other... Ignoring the temperature. CH2: Ruffnut has a fear of thunderstorms. But maybe a few unanswered questions could get her through her phobia. Temporary Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N Perfect Weather for smiling, huh? I got this when I watched one of my remixes on YouTube. The image was a girl and everything was a beautiful pale white. Even her "blonde" hair… Now we all know who has blonde hair, right? Toothless!**

**Readers: "What's with you in blondes lately, Equinox?"**

**Equinox: Shut face, because I don't even know…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD. This story is non-profit.**

_Hiccup The Hero_

"And why would I want to go outside in this weather?" Astrid Hofferson asked with a hand on her hip, staring down at her boyfriend.

"Aw come on, we've been stuck in this house all day." I stated, kneeling down to retie my snow boot and prosthetic on.

"Uh yeah, because it's nice and warm inside by the fire." She walked over to the couch in front of the fireplace. Toothless was curled up in front of her feet, not budging either.

"But it's boring. Wouldn't you want to go out and do something outside in the snow?" I waved my hand towards the frosted window. It was snowing pure white crystals outside, everything was an ashen wonderland because everybody in Berk was putting their furnaces into overdrive. But it still held it's beautiful paleness. When I was younger, me and my Dad would play outside for hours. Having snowball fights, making snowmen and snow angels. We had all of Berk to ourselves because no one was crazy enough to even come outside the extremely frigid weather.

"Toothless… I know you don't want to be cooped up in here for another week, right?" I thought if I could at least get one of them to move, the protesting other would follow.

Unfortunately, Toothless looked up from his comfortable spot on the bear rug and gave me a incredulous look. Toothless staying inside instead of going outside to play was strange indeed. Probably because he couldn't fly as well in the snow as he could in warmer weather.

"See? Even Toothless knows it's a foolish idea." Astrid said with finality now that it was two against one. "Now come here and keep me warm." She opened the blanket around herself to invite me in.

For two weeks now, that was all it took for me to give up my advances to go outside. But this time I stood my ground. Not once have I seen Astrid outside during the snow seasons of Berk. I just wanted to show her what she's been missing.

"One hour. That's all I ask. Do that and I'll never pester you about going outside for the rest of winter."

"Ugh, why is it so hard for you just to shut up and sit down until winter passes?" Astrid rested her head on the back of the couch.

"Please Astrid?" I gave her a crooked smile. I knew it almost always worked.

"Don't you dare…" Astrid said turning her back to Hiccup.

I walked over to the front of the couch, my smile still plastered on my face. I leaned in front of Astrid, working my magic. "Please? You can't resist my smile…"

"Yes I can. I'm ignoring you right now." Astrid pulled the blanket over her head. "It doesn't work if I can't see you, Hiccup."

I tried to wrestle the covers away from Astrid, but she held on with a steel grip.

"Give up, I'm not going outside to freeze my ass off." Astrid said lying down on the loveseat.

I smirked as a bright idea came to me. "Hey Astrid, how good are your senses?"

The fur covered Astrid turned her head towards me. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm just wondering… If you'll be able to know where I'm going to tickle you!"

Astrid quickly started to untangle herself from the blankets. But it was too late.

"NO! AH HAHAHAHAHAHA! S-stop it, H-h-hiccup!" Astrid stuttered out between her giggles. "Ok! Okay! Fine! Just stop!" She surrendered.

"I'm glad you changed you mind, Astrid. Willingly, of course." I pulled the blanket off her to be met with her narrowed eyes.

"I'm getting you back for that. Just you wait." Astrid said, whipping the rest of the blanket off. She stood up and gave me a light shove, walking to the door to grab her coat and snow boots.

_One down. One more to go._

"Hey Toothless…?" I tried.

Toothless rolled over and looked up at me with slit eyes. _Don't even try it…_

"Okay… You ready, Astrid?" _I'm definitely not gonna even…_

"What? How come Toothless gets to stay by the fire?" Astrid asked, looking up, she was halfway done with her tying.

"Because…" I walked over to the coat rack next to her. "Dragons aren't ticklish." I said simply, opening the front door.

Astrid glared down at Toothless. "_Lucky." _

Toothless rolled over to his back and looked up at Astrid with adorable wide eyes. _Whatever do you mean? _

Astrid rolled her eyes and walked through the door I held open for her. I shook my head at Toothless for his coyness and followed Astrid outside.

"Toothless. Stay." I said sarcastically and closed the door behind me. I could hear a woof of laughter from inside the house. I turned around to see my annoyed girlfriend tapping her foot impatiently. "You ready to have some winter fun?" I held my hooked arm out for her.

Astrid took it. "Let's just get this over with." She gripped my arm tighter as we went down the slippery hill of my house. I've had plenty of practice walking up and down the hillside so I had no problem even with my prosthetic. But Astrid was having a little trouble here and there.

"Whoa!" Astrid slipped on another step, but I caught her by gripping her shoulder. When she was upright she would send a glare my way. "We're not even hallway down and I've had to have you catch me every step of the way. Is this snow date really worth risking my life?"

"No, but I'm sure you'll thank me for this later. Come on!"

Astrid squeaked as I picked her up bridal-style. "Eep! How about a warning next time!" She said it in a irritated voice, but snuggled up closer to me with her arms crossed.

"Then I wouldn't be able to hear you make that cute sound." I beamed down at her. I walked us all the way down but still held onto her. Astrid was a feather.

"I'm not _cute._" Astrid looked away with her cheeks slightly pink.

"You're right, silly me. You're adorable!" I leaned in and wiggled my nose against hers. When I came back up, she was red and had a surprised look on her face.

"You're lucky you're you…" Astrid gestured to all of me with her small hand. "Or else I would've hurt you by now…"

"Lucky me." I smiled down at her again, happy that she was too. I continued walking through the ghost town of the village. Once out of town, I took a special route through the forest.

"Where are you taking me?" Astrid asked after a few minutes of walking through the forest.

"To the cove, of course." I set her down as we finally arrived to the entrance of the Cove. "Duh."

Astrid rolled her eyes and jumped down.

I followed shortly after her. My plan beginning the instant Astrid jumped down.

The Cove was covered in snow, pure as the day it first fell down due to no one stepping down on it. Astrid and I were the first one's to the Cove's virgin snow blanket. Well, Astrid was. I was already here earlier making preparations. Fortunately, another storm passed through and covered up my tracks.

"Hiccup. Did you do all this?" Astrid stared on in awe.

"Yep. Took me all morning. You like it?"

"I've never seen anything like this. What are you planning- Is that Toothless?"

Astrid was referring to the Toothless snow dragon I molded in front of the frozen lake. That's why I wanted Astrid and Toothless to come outside with me today. I didn't know how long it would stay in it's detailed state. I wanted to see Toothless' priceless reaction to it but his lazy hide didn't feel like coming out with us. And I doubt I could've carried him and Astrid all the way over here.

"Yeah. Wish he was here to see it." I said, slowly inching towards my cover.

"Hey Hiccup. What are these snow banks?" Astrid's back asked me. But I was already gone, hiding behind my own. I ducked as Astrid turned around to see where I was. "Hiccup- OCH!"

I nailed Astrid on her right shoulder with one of my snowballs. I smiled as I ducked back behind my cover. "You see what I mean, Astrid! You've been cooped up in the house for too long! You're slipping!" I challenged. Step One for a fun winter day- Snowball Fight Commence!

"You're so dead!" I heard Astrid yell.

I peeked over to see Astrid bent over forward, making her own snowball.

_You're making this too easy, Astrid. _

"Now you're really gonna get it- OW! HICCUP! THAT HURT!" Astrid rubbed her stinging backside.

"That's what you get for painting a bulls-eye on your butt!" I rolled laughing behind my cover.

"Shut up!" Astrid screamed, royally pissed that I was laughing until my sides hurt.

"Alright. I'm sorry." I came from behind my cover. "I'll let you have a free shot- GAH!" I dropped to my knees, holding my groin.

"Who's slipping now? Your laughing gave your position away." Astrid chuckled from behind her cover. She had thrown her own cheap-shot that might've bruised and possibly broken my privates. I didn't even try to get up. I couldn't.

_A few minutes later…_

I was practically buried in snow, courtesy of Astrid's unrelenting snowball assault. My hand was twitching from the surface. I felt a warm hand wrap around mine and pull me out of the snow. I was greeted by Astrid smirking.

"Learned your lesson?" Astrid put a hand to her hip, the other holding a snowball.

"Yep. Done for awhile thanks to that cheap shot you gave me earlier." I fake pouted, looking away from her.

"Aww, alright. I'll give you a free shot…" Astrid said, throwing my line right back at my face. I was about to retort, but Astrid beat me to it by pulling my collar and giving me a kiss. "Happy?" She said as she pulled away.

"Yeaaa." That definitely warmed me up.

"Good. What's next?"

I wanted to relish in the feeling more but I shook it off. "Next step. Snowmen building competition!" I walked over to my "Toothless" creation. "But I think I already got you beat."

"Yeah right. Give me a few minutes and you'll eat your words." Astrid walked over to a snowdrift and began constructing her own master piece.

_30 minutes later…_

"Done!" Astrid wiped the snow off her hands gloves onto her pants. "What do you think?"

I looked over my shoulder, I was detailing my Toothless while Astrid worked. I stood up and walked over to her. It was sculptured of herself sitting down on a rock. Her snow double was looking up at the sky, it's hair loose from Astrid's usual braid.

"_Cough cough Conceited! Cough!" _I joked.

Astrid narrowed her eyes and whacked me on the arm. "Is not! And besides, you made a Toothless!"

"Do I resemble a Night Fury?" I snorted, but put my hands up when Astrid threatened to smack me again with a raised hand.

"If you mean obnoxious, then yes, you have a striking resemblance." Astrid said, kneeling down to carve her initials into her.

"It looks beautiful, Astrid. But I prefer the original." I smiled down at her.

"Forget it." Astrid shot me down with a ghost of a smile. "We need a judge to see who the winner is."

And as if on cue, Toothless glided down into the cove. His landing was sloppy because he knew he wasn't supposed to be flying when it's this cold out.

"Toothless! Just in time!" I ran over to him to hug his head, buttering him up to vote for my piece.

"Oh, don't you dare!" Astrid shoved me by the whole left side of my face.

"Toothless, we need you to _honestly _pick which snow sculpture is the best." Astrid used the emphasis on the truthful answer. "But if you ask me, Hiccup made your hips look a little big…"

"What? Are you trying to sabotage Toothless' choice?" I gave her an accusing look with a hand to the pearl of my neck.

"Gasp! Nothing get's past you, Hiccup!" Astrid chuckled.

"Says the one that lost at the snowball fight…" I averted my eyes away from her, smirking.

Astrid scoffed. "Lost? I remember literally burying you six feet under snow."

"I let you win. Without that free shot, you would've lost with a sore ass." I laughed and dodged one of her smacks. "Whoa, whoa _sore _loser!"

Astrid rolled her eyes and gave me the bird. "Whatever, where's Toothless?"

I blinked. "He just here a second ago…" Then I spotted him by my sculpture, hexed by it.

We walked over to him and I nudged him. "Do you clearly see a winner, Bud?"

But Toothless didn't move. He just stared at his snow doppelganger. He was obviously thinking: _Who is this sexy beast?_

"Yeahhh, let's give him some room. He obviously isn't going to stop looking at that thing anytime soon."

"What's next then?" Astrid pouted in not knowing who the winner was.

"Final step. Snow angels."

_A few minutes later…_

After we finished making snow angels, I picked Astrid up and swung her around. I had to stop before I got too dizzy and accidentally dropped her. I slowed and then set her down as I felt myself almost lose balance. I stumbled a few steps but caught myself before I fell flat on my butt. I shook the dizziness away and looked up at Astrid. I froze. No pun intended.

_Astrid…_

She was standing there, already recovered from her dizziness and standing there with a smile on her face. But that's not what stopped me. It was the brilliant pure white background surrounding her. Astrid's blonde hair blended with the snow, almost making her hair a bleach blonde. Her face was always pale, but now her cheeks were a lovely shade of pink, and her eyes. _Gods_, her eyes. They were just shining, reflecting the snow's light and bouncing back from her bright blue eyes.

I counted how lucky I was to have fallen in love with her. Astrid was _not_ a trophy, but I felt that she was greatest achievement in my whole life. I loved her and she loved me back. I couldn't ask for anything more. A goofy grin played on my lips. I still couldn't believe I was in a perfect relationship with a girl who I thought I would have zero chance with. I didn't know what to do other than just stand there, smiling at Astrid, relishing in the fact that she's mine and I'm hers.

I could absolutely stand here and just look at her as she stood doing nothing. Nothing but look like a perfect angel…

OooOooO

_Astrid POV_

_Hiccup…_

There he was, just standing there with that goofy grin of his that I loved. Although I was mad at first at Hiccup for bringing me all the way out here in the cold, now all I wanted to do was stay out here for eternity. Just simply staring at him. At his face. His crooked grin.

All around the both of us was pure white snow. Our surroundings demanded respectful silence. Doing so much as to stay in a frigid state for as long as it wants, freezing everything to stand still. The winter season's very purpose was to chill everything and make all life coop up inside in front of the fire so that it could roam free, control. It was the order of the winter season. Everything was to be white and still.

But as I looked across to Hiccup, his dark brown hair was gently waving in the wind. Defying the winter. He stood there simply smiling, mocking the snow, rebelling against it's rule. He didn't care if his ears were numb, his breathing of cold breath, or the stinging feeling in his freezing hands. He brought me out here to not tolerate the snow to humor him, but to embrace it by making snowmen, having a friendly snowball fight, just to have fun! To defy the way the our elders said the world works with him. Go against the killing of dragons, fight with them to defeat the real enemy, to live with the dragons in harmony. Everyone doubted Hiccup for his not to be taken seriously personality.

And I had to admit, I did have fun. I might've gotten a little irked when he pulled a surprise snowball fight and I might've totally dominated him a few moments later until he was buried in snow but it was fun. We made snow angels next, to which Hiccup simply told me I had to lay down and look like myself. And yes, that earned him some points for sweetness today. He laid down next to me and informed me to just wave my arms and legs up and down, side to side. At first I was a bit skeptical that it would succeed in doing much, but when Hiccup said it was time to stand up and look at our work, I was a little impressed. My indention was a perfect angel. I looked over to see if Hiccup was smiling, he was, but it was a sad smile. His prosthetic made his a little messed up on the bottom of his snow angel.

"That's a handsome snow angel, if you ask me." I smiled up at him. The corners of his mouth turned up a bit.

"Really?"

"Yep. _Sexy_." A bigger smile broke out on my face.

"You're angel's pretty too, I guess." He smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes and lightly shoved him. He chuckled and quickly picked me up, he held me on one his shoulders and spun me around with him. I giggled and begged him to stop before we both got dizzy and fell down. He stopped and set me down. I tried to balance myself and he stumbled backwards a little. I regained my posture and he shook his head. He stood a few feet away from me and that's when I fell in love with him all over again.

All I remembered after that was feel my arms and legs aching and then feeling sleepy. During a time when I slightly came to, I felt the chilly wind blow against my face. Then nothing.

XxxXxxX

_Still Astrid POV_

I sleepily woke up to the warm fire in front of me. I thought the whole afternoon outside was a dream or something. I tried getting up but I was restricted by the tucked in blankets. I opened my eyes a crack and it was dark. Once I waited for my eyes to readjust to the darkness, I saw that I was in Hiccup's room. On his bed, buried under piles of furs. I didn't wake up from sweat, I woke up because of Hiccup snaking a hand around my waist and nuzzling into my hair.

Sleepiness came by waves over me and I couldn't care less how we got back here or where my clothes were. I just tried to remember Hiccup's face from earlier so I could smile before going back to sleep.

**(A/N Yea you might've noticed that Astrid's POV was a little more sophisticated than Hiccup's "She's purty, Spongebob!" POV. What can I say? Nothing. I got nothing…**

**Questions you might have.**

**Q1.) Where was Stoick during all this? **

**A1.) He's a bear. He was hibernating. **

**Q2.) Who took Hiccup and Astrid home after they passed out from ogling at each other?**

**A2.) Toothless, of course. He somehow pulled himself away from his sexy double. Duh. **

**Q3.) Where did I, SmexyEquinox, get the idea to write this?**

**A3.) Simple. Look up "Blackmill Feat. Veela - Let It Be" on YouTube. You won't be disappointed unless you don't like my style of music. But you'll see why I wrote this quick one-shot up. CURSES! THE VIDEO GOT TAKEN DOWN! But anyway, I'm trying to reach the creator of the picture on deviantArt. He hasn't responded back yet… T_T Just look at my profile page for the new link I found.**

**Q4.) When the hell am I going to post that smutty story I mentioned awhile back?**

**A4.) Simple. When FF chills and doesn't delete it on sight, of course! I don't know the exact details (too lazy to read the front page announcements and forums) but I don't want to take any chances and have my account deleted. **

**Q5.) And for you readers, you know who you are, whom had their minds in the gutter…**

**A5.) Astrid had her bindings on. Gods… *Rolls eyes* **

**Yea, yea. How can I act paranoid when I just published "HTTYD Crazy Shorts". Lmao. Because I'm crazy as hell. 'Nuff said.**

**Laters! Next chapter is coming up.**


	2. Raining Weather

**(A/N Alright! Fine! You all have twisted my arm. Here's another addition to "Perfect Weather for Two's Company". Sorry, but I can't make it a Hiccup/Astrid chapter for two reasons… **

**1.) First scenario: **

**I just got finished watching the movie HTTYD with my siblings and my mother walked in and asked who are our favorite characters are. My little siblings of course said Toothless and I said Astrid. **

**Mother Equinox: "How old is this Astrid character in the movie?"**

**Innocent Equinox: "I don't know… Twelve maybe?" **

**Mommy: "That's statutory rape, Dear." **

"**WTF?" Father Equinox put down the newspaper to give his wife an incredulous stare. **

**Corrupted Equinox: T_T**

**And reason two is because I wanted to try out a new pairing.**

**I hope you guys will show mercy for this couple instead. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD. This story is non-profit.**

SLAM!

"Damn it!" Ruffnut shouted as she slammed the door to her _separate _room. She flopped onto her bed and strangled her pillow. "I swear, I should've beat him to paste!" She muttered and threw her pillow to the door.

Ruffnut was referring to her twin younger brother, Tuffnut. Earlier today, Tuffnut stole Ruffnut's favorite childhood teddy bear, Kuruk, and used it as target practice with Snotlout's dragon Hookfang. Of course when she found out about it, she stormed over to Tuffnut's usual spot on the cliff with the view of the docks and beat him within an inch of his life. Snotlout long gone with Hookfang when Ruffnut was done with Tuffnut. Then Ruffnut stormed to their house and locked herself in the room.

After a few minutes, Ruffnut calmed down and temporarily got up to get her pillow from the floor. She had suddenly felt tired and decided to take an afternoon nap. She could give Tuffnut another beating after she was fully rested.

Ruffnut threw her pillow on the bed and walked to her closet so she could undress for bed. She knew she didn't have anything scheduled to do today. Once she got her armor off and shed off her leggings, she got into a night robe and sleepily collapsed onto her bed. She wrapped the blankets around herself and sighed in content. With a final yawn, Ruffnut fell asleep.

**XxxXxxX**

CRASH!

Ruffnut bolted upright into a sitting position when she heard the thunderous noise. After a few seconds of heavy breathing, Ruffnut managed to calm down and get used to her surroundings.

Pit. Pat. Pit. Pat.

At the sound of gentle rain falling on her roof, Ruffnut breathed out in relief. _It's just raining… _She confirmed and relaxed back into her bed. Her eyes got used to the darkness and she was surprised that it was already nighttime already. _I must've slept through the afternoon and evening. Lazy much? _Ruffnut laughed and thought about going downstairs to eat. But as soon as she untangled herself from her covers, a booming thunder sounded and a flash of lightning lit up her room.

Ruffnut recoiled and quickly hid herself in her blankets. Her eyes grew wide in panic. _No, no, no, no, no! _Ruffnut frantically reached under her pillow for Kuruk, but then her eyes widened even more. Kuruk was destroyed! Ruffnut had nothing to console during a thunderstorm, her worst fear.

The thunder outside crashed again and Ruffnut buried herself deeper into her covers.

"Ruffnut?"

"SHIT!" Ruffnut jumped and her covers fell away from her body. She gasped and tried to recover them before lightning struck again. When Ruffnut leaned down to retrieve the blanket, it thundered outside and Ruffnut hastened to find her covers. In a few seconds, lightning would flash and Ruffnut was unprotected.

She finally got hold of her covers but something shocked her wrist. Ruffnut was a millisecond away from letting loose a scream.

"Sorry about that, Ruffnut. I guess my fur boots built up some electricity and shocked you when I touched you."

Ruffnut stopped as she looked up to see the lightning silhouette a fuzzy large form. "Kuruk?" Her fear slightly dissipating.

"No, it's Fishlegs. Who's Kuruk?"

Then it finally registered to Ruffnut. The gentle voice, the intellectual blabbering, the large wall of fur. It was Fishlegs!

"Fishy!" Ruffnut hugged the wall. All of her fear left and she nuzzled her head into the fur.

"Hey Ruffnut. Are you alright? I came over to check on you after I heard what happened with Tuffnut and your teddy bear. I was downstairs talking with your Mother when I heard you scream." Fishlegs hugged Ruffnut back and sat down at the edge of the bed.

"You came to check on me?" Ruffnut pulled away and tried to find Fishlegs' face in the darkness.

"Yeah." Fishlegs scratched the side of back of his head.

Ruffnut heard the embarrassment in his voice and smiled. "Thanks for checking up on me, Fishy." Ruffnut leaned forward to plant one on what seemed to be his cheek. She grinned even wider as her eyes began to focus and she could see Fishlegs blushing. "Or should I say Rudolph?" Ruffnut laughed.

"So! Why did you scream earlier?" Fishlegs tried to change the subject to something other than his red flustered face.

"I don't scream, you must've heard Tuffnut or something-"

CHI-CRASH!

Ruffnut squealed and hid behind Fishlegs.

Fishlegs was confused for a second and then lifted up his arm to find Ruffnut clinging to it. "You don't like thunderstorms, do you?" Fishlegs guessed.

"Gee, what gave it away?" Ruffnut whisper/scolded Fishlegs for the obvious question. She hoped he wouldn't figure out to link her fear of thunderstorms with her now destroyed teddy bear.

"So that's why you acted the way you did when Tuffnut destroyed your bear."

_Damn it… _Ruffnut sighed. That's what she gets for dating a genius. _Now he's going to tease me for it._

"Ruffnut. I don't think that having a material object to console during someone's phobia is childish." Fishlegs confirmed.

Ruffnut gave Fishlegs a perplexed stare. _How the hell did he…?_

"I know what your going through. I have my own security object to get me through a crisis. But don't laugh."

"What?" Ruffnut asked. She was generally interested, she could calm down as long as she had something to think about besides the next time it would thunder or someone to talk to.

"Blankey. My blanket."

Ruffnut tried not to, but she giggled at the name. "Creative imagination you got there."

Fishlegs laughed too. "I was five, leave me alone. And I see that you've calmed down."

Ruffnut blinked. "Wait, you did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Yes. I'm willing to allow some humility to make you laugh." Fishlegs answered with a genuine smile.

"Could you dumb down your answer, please?" Ruffnut leaned against Fishlegs. She didn't even notice that lightning flashed outside.

"Grunt! Me like you! Grunt, grunt!" Fishlegs joked with a cavemen accent.

Ruffnut laughed with him and let out a small yawn. "Smart-ass."

"Getting sleepy?" Fishlegs reclined back to the wall next to bed and brought Ruffnut down with an arm around her.

"_No_. _But keep talking anyway._" Ruffnut let out another small yawn.

"Okay, maybe I could help you get over this phobia of storms. Lack of knowledge can lead one to be fearful. Do you have any questions?"

Ruffnut blinked the sleep out of her eyes and realized that Fishlegs logic made sense. Maybe she could get through thunderstorms with Fishlegs help. "How do you know when a storm is about to pass?"

"Hmm. Impossible to know for certain…" Fishlegs quickly searched for a better selection of words when he heard Ruffnut suck in a breath. "But, I use a method to know where the actual storm is. It would lead to the conclusion of when the thunderstorm would leave too."

"What's that?" Ruffnut looked up at Fishlegs with curiosity.

"Wait a few seconds… Trust me, Ruffnut." Fishlegs gripped Ruffnut a little closer.

CRASH!

Ruffnut turned away from the window they were facing.

"Sorry Ruffnut. Now after I've seen the lightning, I would count until I heard the thunder."

BOOM!

"There. It was four seconds. So the storm is about four miles away. The storm is leaving, but it seems it's going at a slow pace since I've recorded when it first started."

Ruffnut calmed down when she heard that the storm was at least leaving.

CRASH!

Lightning flashed. And Ruffnut hitched a breath.

"Hey, it's alright. Come on, any more questions?"

"C-can lightning strike inside the house? Could it strike me?"

Fishlegs furrowed his eyebrows. He knew that the question wasn't easy to answer without straying from the actual facts. "Real or fairy-tale answer?"

Ruffnut took a deep breath. "Real."

"Then yes, it could strike you. Lightning is a negative charge. Your body is a positive charge. It's only natural that lightning would be attracted to you and as you said, 'strike you'." Fishlegs felt Ruffnut shaking and cursed himself. He turned the both of them around in the bed so that they were laying down side to side. Ruffnut's back was to the wall, Fishlegs was blocking her vision of the window with his body frame. "Sorry for scaring you, but I'll protect from the lightning. In the small chance that lightning would actually strike this house, it will probably hit my bigger source of positive charge than yours." Fishlegs reassured her.

"What? But wouldn't that hurt you?" Ruffnut asked, worried about Fishlegs wellbeing.

"No, I can take it. Me strong. Grunt, grunt!" Fishlegs joked. Truthfully, the lightning could kill him instantly and his fuzzy outfit wasn't helping his chances. But Fishlegs could see the lightning reflect off the wall Ruffnut's back was on and he has been recorded the storm's location since he stated it a few minutes ago. The storm had already passed. He knew this because the rain outside had been reduced to gentle pitter patter.

"Thank you, Fishy the Caveman." Ruffnut had stopped shaking and had let out another yawn.

Fishlegs reached behind him and grabbed her blankets. He spread them around Ruffnut and lifted her head to place a pillow under it. Then he flipped over to lay down on his back. "Fishy the Caveman… Now why does that sound like a demotion?" Fishlegs chuckled as he brought his hands together on top of his chest, looking towards the ceiling.

Ruffnut let out a soft laugh and turned in her covers to embrace Fishlegs. "How about Fishy my Teddy Bear?"

"Sounds good. I was beginning to get jealous of your ex-boyfriend, Kuruk." Fishlegs grinned when he felt Ruffnut smile into his side.

"_You always have to have the last word, don't you?_"

Fishlegs stayed quiet. But smirked. _Yes. _

**(A/N Well, that's just about it. Sorry if it was short and not as sophisticated as the Snowy Weather? I think that's the word… Ruffnut and Fishlegs. It's a good pairing, right? I think it is-**

**Readers: "Yo, what's with the weather in Berk?" **

**Weatherman Equinox: "I'm sorry. Did you not hear what Hiccup said in the freakin' beginning of the whole movie "How to Train Your Dragon"? He clearly said that I'm supremely awesome at everything I do and, uh, something about it being cold and rainy I think?**

**Readers snorted. "A reason for being awesome is like uploading a ghost chapter on 'Oh My Gods' last week?"**

**Equinox: "Yes, about that… I had just gotten my SAT scores back and I failed horribly. I was down/sad and thought about dropping my whole FF account. Meh, I even uploaded the end of the whole story under the announcement of said ghost chapter. I took it down and decided that it was a stupid idea thanks to another reader of my stories, gamer85. So you guys can all thank him for not being able to see the end of 'Oh My Gods'! Lol, I know I'm making myself sound sarcastic but I'm serious! **

***Serious face* **ಠ‿ಠ That was a funny *serious face* emoticon if you guys didn't know or see it.

**Alright, back to what I was saying… Oh yes, Ruffnut and Fishlegs! Did you like the pairing? Was the whole thing too cliché? What does the scouter say about his power level? **

**YES, I know this is short! I'll come back to this after I post some other things. Don't worry, I'll add the 13 levels of sophistication for rainstorms! GAH! *Falls out of chair***

**Okay, I'm done. Laters. **

**And on another note, the author THE NIGHTS RAGE is an awesome writer. So epic, that me and him are writing a Speed Racer/Motor Cross/ How to Train Your Dragon fan fiction together! WOOT!**

**ALRIGHT! FINE! Last one! Immediately following this upload, I will finally post another chapter of "Oh My Gods". But there will me a warning at the beginning that is mandatory for everyone to follow. Even I have to follow it too. **

**Finally, the revision is over! Aw man, that was harder than I thought it would be! Geez!**

**Oh yeah! Can someone please hit me up if you know a good artist that can draw me some pictures for my image bookmarks? Or if you can draw yourself, please tell me! I want to have pictures on my bookmarks…**


End file.
